1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing pail system and, more particularly, to a fishing pail system comprising a lid positionable over trays positionable at spaced heights within a pail, the trays having holes for supporting containers for fishing equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fishing is a sport that has enjoyed widespread popularity throughout the United States for quite some time. As with many other sports, technology has found its way into this once primitive field. Gone are the days when the-repertoire of fishing equipment simply included a pole, a string and a worm. Today's fishing arsenal includes poles formed from exotic materials, super high-test lines and, of course, a vast array of high tech lures, hooks, bobbers, swivels, leaders and weights. With this explosion of fishing paraphernalia comes an increased demand for ways in which to conveniently and logically store large amounts of fishing hardware. One answer to the problem has come in the form of specialized tackle boxes. Tackle boxes, however, are often complex in construction and, therefore, expensive. Further, due to their specialized construction, they provide little use outside the realm of fishing.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent with conventional tackle boxes by making use of a commonly-found household container. The present invention converts an ordinary pail into a system for useful fishing equipment organization.
Many attempts have been made to provide a fishing equipment organizer that overcomes the problems with conventional tackle boxes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,845 to van Leeuwen discloses a transportable fishing bucket. The van Leeuwen patent comprises a conventional pail. The disclosure teaches a rotatably-mounted closure combined with antifriction means. The rotatably closure and antifriction structure requires a construction which is considerably complex. Thus, the van Leeuwen patent is costly and failure-prone due to its complexity. The apparatus of the present invention achieves its purposes with minimal moving parts, thereby providing a high degree of reliability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,546 to Kowalski discloses a fishing bucket with removable compartments. The Kowalski patent discloses a specialized bucket and cover adapted to receive a single layer of specialized containers adapted to be received in the cover. However, there is no suggestion of multiple layers of trays for receiving readily available containers that are easily removed therefrom.
Journeyman Products, Ltd. markets a bucket storage system marketed as "Drop-In-The-Bucket..TM." The disclosure employs a number of open trays. The bottom tray rests upon the bottom of the bucket. Subsequent trays rest directly upon the tray immediately therebelow. This system, however, does not disclose removably cylindrical containers removably supported within its trays. Nor does it disclose means integral with a bucket for supporting trays independent of other trays.
Lastly, there are a wide variety of prior art patents which illustrate tray systems in cylindrical containers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 855,565 to Greenhouse; 1,967,794 to Wagner; 1,716,868 to Stephens; 1,156,723 to Thomas, and 5,008,084 to Kelley disclose tray systems within cylindrical containers. None of these patents, however, are for use with fishing paraphernalia and none of them employ the specific tray system of the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for use in association with fishing comprising, in combination a pail with an open circular upper end, a closed circular lower end, and side walls with a circular cross section; a storage means in a circular configuration with support means for supporting the storage means when located outside of the pail, the storage means also having a plurality of separate compartments for receiving items for use in fishing; shoulders adhered to the interior of the side walls, each shoulder including a flat storage means supporting surface for removably supporting the storage means in the pail, the storage means-supporting surface being spaced from the lower end of the pail by a distance greater than the height of the storage means.
It is a further object of the present invention to retrofit a conventional pail with trays and a lid for constituting a fishing aid.
It is a further object of the present invention to store fishing components in containers positionable in trays, removably positioned in a pail.
It is a further object of the present invention to store, convey and utilize fishing gear in a convenient manner.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.